Lana Pedrosa
Liliana Pedrosa, also known as Hex '''and '''Unity, is a vigilante superhero who shares a mind and body with the robot Lilas. She allies herself with ORACLE at her first appearance but later defects to join Nemesis. History Origin Lana, in addition to being the overlooked middle child, grew up with people devaluing her or thinking she was an incapable because of her missing arm. This, combined with her natural ambitiousness, made her determined to work hard and prove them wrong. Soon after college, while struggling to find a job, she was offered a job working as tech development for KORE. Though she suspected the company was hiding something, she also knew that it had a lot of money and thus everything she could possibly want for her research and as a non-government-subsidized lab, she could do the work she wanted, when she wanted, without too much oversight. Her ambitions were stronger than her suspicions, and she chose to not worry about what her work would be used for. During her time there, she helped develop various technologies and weapons for the spy agency, including some that were used in the operatives programs. Near the end of KORE’s operations, right before the illegal experiments were discovered, Lana found the beginnings of a machine meant to operate biotech for operatives which inevitably failed and was decommissioned. Seeing it as somewhat of a challenge, Lana took it upon herself to finish the project. She was successful, but upon testing it, the machine registered her as an operative and tried to integrate with her biotech. Finding none, it ended up fusing permanently with her skin and nervous system before shutting off due to information overload. Trying to avoid persecution, Lana resigned, cut all ties, and left the facilities for a neighboring city, where she attempted to lay low. Appearance As an affect of her powers, around half of Lana's body is covered with a silvery-black metallic substance (aka Lilas) that gradually works its way back into her regular tan skin with a series of circuit board-like patterns. She was born without a right arm, though occasionally Lilas will "grow" one for temporary use. Her left eye is its original brown, but her right eye was replaced with a blue bionic one which droops closed slightly more than the real one. Se has a squarish jaw, straight nose, and thin lips. Her face is dotted with a few moles. She has short curly brown hair that's shaved on one side. Her voice has a slight buzz underneath, and sounds almost like two people talking at once. Personality Lana is incredibly blunt, as in she doesn’t try to “soften the blow” when making a comment or delivering news, tells it like it is. As a result, she's really bad at handling emotional stuff. She's pretty quick to adapt and rarely freaks out about anything, if you see her freaking out then you know the situation is bad. She has an arsenal of truly terrible jokes that she whips out at every opportunity. Her motto is “actions speak louder than words”, however she’ll ramble for years about science if nobody stops her. She is extremely intelligent, but isn't really one to lord that fact over others. She has trouble keeping focus; she'll have an idea, start working on it, and then have another idea and start working on that, and then take a “break” which lasts for an hour, then go make some coffee, then stay up to 3am working on like three different projects at once... She constantly tries to invent stuff that might not even be useful just for the sake of building something. She builds all of her projects from scratch, blueprints, prototypes and all, and helped Cassidy perfect the final version of her shockwave weapons. She has this need to constantly improve herself, stemming from a fear of becoming obsolete. Jealous by nature, she can't stand being showed up. Though she doesn't brag outwardly, she still has this innate need to Be Better. She considers herself the “problem-solver”, and is the one everyone goes to when something breaks. Not much surprises her. She gets into the action right away and is not afraid to get her hands dirty. She can get a little too into the fight sometimes, fueled by Lilas' original purpose as a battle-bot, and has to have her team snap her out of it. Since Lilas and Lana share the same body they'll constantly switch who's in control, which can be kind of jarring. The only indication of a switch is that the voice of the "pilot" will become slightly louder than the other. Abilities Synthetic Symbiosis - Since Lilas is a synthetic built for interfacing with and upgrading with machinery and weapons, being fused with him, Lana can use those abilities as well - * Weapon Creation/Manipulation — She can “upgrade” existing weapons or machines, even if they’re broken, to work differently/”better” by connecting them to the synthetic part of her body. She can also create her own weapons or machines if given enough spare parts. * Innate Armor — The mechanical surfaces of her body can shift around to be used as protection. * Computer Perception — Half of her brain being robotic allows her to compute and process information at great speeds, quickly coming up with probabilities in battle situations * Enhanced Strength — She’s much stronger than the average human, but only with the mechanical parts of her body (her right arm). * Technopathy — She can “speak” to and command machines wirelessly after establishing an initial physical connection. * Conduction - She can conduct electrical impulses through her body without any damage to herself. Weaknesses She can’t build/“upgrade” anything without constantly being in contact with the parts, so she usually draws them into her synthetic arm to avoid any problems. High heat exposure could fry her circuitry. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters